Love and Popularity
by colorfulmiku
Summary: This is the story of an unlikely couple. Hatsune Miku is just another nerd who has a huge heart and a great voice. Shion Kaito is the most popular boy in school, who just happens to be dating the most popular (and not to mention meanest) girl in Tokyo High, Megurine Luka. Miku/Kaito Rated T for Occasional Mature Content/Strong Language
1. Chapter 1

"Loser"

"She's so ugly"

"...Freak"

This is what sixteen year old Miku heard as she clutched her books closer to her chest and kept her head down. She walked through the halls of Tokyo High School with her backpack slung across one shoulder and her long teal hair in a messy ponytail. Her glasses sat crooked on her face, and her black skirt, grey vest, and blue tie were as bland as ever. Miku always tried to fly underneath the radar, never wanting to draw attention to herself. She believed that if she attempted to so much as lock eyes with someone who was above her status, she would be called those names that popular girls were calling a freshman in the hallway just now. She walked into her Honors Sophomore Chemistry Class and took a seat next to her lab partner, Rin. Rin was a spunky blond with a twin brother named Len. The two had enough energy to power Tokyo for a month, and were Miku's two closest friends.

"OMG Miku guess what?!" squealed Rin, her bright blue eyes sparkling.

"What?" smiled Miku.

"WE GOT THE GIG AT MUSE!" cried Rin, throwing her arms around Miku. "I just got an email from the manager! Just think, we get to sing in front of all those people! We get to show them what pipes we've got! We'll finally be popular!" Rin was jumping up and down with excitement, causing her big white bow to slid out of her hair.

"That's great!" Miku halfheartedly replied. She was never keen on preforming in front of people, but Rin and Len insisted on trying to get gigs. They were a trio of great singers, and now they just landed a performance at one of the most popular clubs in Tokyo, Club Muse.

"I know! Once people hear us sing, we won't be these losers anymore! We're going to practice _right_ after school" Rin exclaimed. As she placed her bow back in her hair and continued squealing with happiness, Miku's eyes strayed to the door. Into the room glided Luka; tall, thin, and gorgeous Luka. Her beautiful hot pink hair tumbled down her shoulders, kept in place with a big brown headband. Her brown and gold shirt revealed every stunning curve on her body, while her matching skirt left other features up to the imagination. Her brown boots looked pricey and fashionable, and they accented the outfit perfectly. Her eyes were a faded blue, the kind every model dreams of. She exuded confidence, something Miku lacked greatly. Luka paid no attention to the stares (she was used to them) as she sat down next to her lab partner and began filing her nails. Rin's eyes immediately lost their sparkle and narrowed when she saw Luka.

"Oh look, class bitch is here. I'm surprised she even showed up, she usually just flirts her way out of class with Mr. Fusari." muttered Rin, the happiness and spunk drained right out of her.

XXX

After chemistry Miku was off to gym- her least favorite class; today was soccer. Miku wasn't terrible at sports, but she didn't excel at them, either. She changed into uniform (black shorts, a grey "THS" tee, and old blue sneakers), then walked out into the cold gym. Although it was early December, the school was still blasting air conditioning through the vents of the gym. She was shivering as the gym teacher gave instructions on soccer. As Miku's class began to play, she tried to stay out of the way of others. She stood to the side, playing with her messy teal hair and readjusting her glasses. Her mind began to wander as she thought of performing in front of all those people; this caused her stomach to churn. She didn't understand how Rin and Len were so calm singing their hearts out in front of people. Suddenly Miku was ripped back into reality with a shout.

"Incoming!" WHAM. Miku was knocked onto the floor, unconscious from the impact of the soccer ball slamming into her face. She was out cold for about a minute, but remained in a foggy, half-conscious state as she felt two strong arms lift her up. She leaned against the strong, unknown man's chest as he carried her to the nurse. She noticed that this guy had a very very good smell... almost delicious smelling. Miku did everything in her power to open up her throbbing eyelids, so that she could look at the mystery hunk. However, when she did look at him, she let out an involuntary whimper of fear.

**So this is my first chapter of the story "Love and Popularity". Tell me what you think! New chapters will be coming soon ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

"Miku? Are you ok? Would you like me to slow down?" Kaito asked, a look of concern spread across his face.

Miku remained silent and pretended to be unconscious once more; however, the deep blush that had spread across her face gave away the fact that she was awake. She was beyond embarrassed. Shion Kaito was only the most popular guy in the school. His deep blue eyes and royal blue hair had every girl at Tokyo High swooning. Not to mention his muscular body and intoxicating scent. Every girl that had ever laid eyes on him wanted to be his, but he already belonged to someone. Megurine Luka (aka "Class Bitch"). Luka had everything: loads of money; popularity; and the most handsome guy anyone had ever seen. Anyone who crossed her was instantly taken down, emotionally and physically. This is why Miku felt an immediate need to get out of the arms of Luka's lover. Using as much energy as she could, Miku rolled out of Kaito's arms and tried to land on her feet. Unfortunately, she was so lightheaded that she immediately collapsed again. Kaito caught her and scooped her back up again.

"Heh Heh oh Miku. You'll never make it to the nurse walking on your own." said Kaito, a smile dancing on his lips.

"Uhhh...ummmm" was all Miku could respond. She was too flustered, scared, and embarrassed for words. She needed to get away from Kaito. At any second a friend of Luka's, or Luka herself, could come into the hallway and see Kaito carrying some random girl. That would not sit well with Luka. If Miku was caught in his arms, she would be tormented for the rest of her high school career. She squirmed, trying to break free from Kaito's hold. This only made him hold onto her tighter.

"What is it Miku? Am I hurting you?" he asked.

"Ummm, no its just uh..." Miku stuttered, her blush deepening.

"You were hit really really hard. You don't seem alright at all, so I better keep carrying you, ok? I can't have you fall and get even more hurt." he sighed. "Gakupo...that ass... he thinks he's playing in the freaking world cup punting the ball that hard."

"Uhhh...are we almost there?" swallowed Miku. She once again tried to roll out of his arms, but he pulled her back and rested her on his chest.

"Just down the hall and up a few steps, then we're there. You seem in quite a hurry to get away from me. Do I smell or something?" he chuckled.

"No...uh its just that...I think I'm fine" she stammered.

"Based on the way you collapsed when you tried to walk on your own, I wouldn't say your fine." Kaito replied, smiling as he used one hand to hold Miku, and used the other to push a peice of her bright hair away from her eyes. He then returned his hand to supporting her legs as Miku turned a shade she could only imagine resembled Gakupo's hair color. As Kaito started carrying her up the steps, she bounced slightly with each one, getting dangerously close to his face... his beautiful, beautiful face. He smiled down at her as he stepped trough the threshold of the nurses office. Kaito then carefully placed her onto one of the beds and explained to the nurse what had happened. Miku believed he would then leave her in peace with the nurse; however, he took a seat on the bed next to her and smiled.

"I wont be able to focus in class unless I know you're alright." Kaito whispered.

Miku tried to hide her face of pure embarrassment and shock in her messy teal pony.

**Chapter Two is complete! Comments are appreciated :3 Chapter Three will be coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Miku and Rin share a two bedroom/two bathroom apartment. Across the hall lives Len and his roommate, Piko. Rin had brought home Miku after her accident, and Miku had passed out as soon as she laid down on her bed. Now two hours later, she woke. Her entire face hurt as she opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was her stuffed animal leek in her hand. _"Rin must've put Mr. Leek here" _Miku thought, smiling.

"How are you feeling?" a deep voice asked from the end of the bed.

Miku quickly sat up and screamed, causing her head to throb with pain. Kaito was sitting at the end of the bed, holding a blue rose in his hand. Rin came running to Miku's bedroom door.

"Oh good, you're up! How are you feeling? Kaito here decided to drop by and see how you were feeling." Rin said, bobbing up and down with excitement from the fact that _the _Shion Kaito was in their apartment.

"Uhhh, I feel a little better..." Miku muttered, befuddled by the fact that Kaito came all the way over to her place just to see how she was doing.

"Here Miku, this is on behalf of Gakupo and I." he said with a smile as he handed her a beautiful baby blue rose.

"Thank you..." she whispered as she placed the rose down onto her nightstand. She was once again flustered and embarrassed.

"Yes, I told that idiot that he needs to haul his ass down to our apartment every day after school and take care of you until your concussion has healed." Rin chirped.

Kaito smiled. "And Gakupo would love to come by every day, but he has work every day after school for these next few weeks. So I told Rin that I could come back here and take care of you every day."

"Uhhh...well I don't really think..." Miku began.

"Miku would _LOVE_ if you did that for her." Rin cut in, shooting Miku a "_Don't blow this for us" _look.

A huge smile spread across Kaito's face. "Great! I guess I should get going then. I'll see you tomorrow Miku, feel better."

After Rin lead Kaito out, she came bounding back into Miku's room.

"OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! SHION KAITO IS COMING TO OUR HOUSE EVERY DAY FOR WEEKS. AND HE TOTALLY HAS THE HOTS FOR YOU MIKU!"

"What!? He does not! He's just being a nice person!" Miku cried.

"No he's totally into you, I can see it now..." Rin started jumping around the room and making kissing sounds. "Miku and Kaito sitting in a tree..."

"RIN! He's dating Luka, remember?" interrupted Miku.

"SO? Anyone in their right mind would dump Luka for you!" She squealed.

"Oh Rin... so naive." smiled Miku, "We'll my head kills, so I'm going back to sleep."

XXX

The next day Miku slept until 11 a.m. She woke up feeling better, so she went over to her hanging mirror to take a look at the damage of her face. She had a bit of a bump on her forehead, and her eyes were a little puffy. "_Eh, nothing a little makeup and bang-covering-forehead magic can't fix"_. She then took the medicine Rin got for her before making herself some lunch. She turned on some music and began dancing around as she prepared a meal for herself. After the song she was listening to ended, a song called "You Belong With Me" came on by a U.S. country pop singer. Miku smiled and danced to the new beat.

"_She wears short skirts, I wear tee shirts. She's cheer __captain and I'm on the bleachers, dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time..."_

Miku suddenly froze. The song reminded her of something. Then she knew. Although her concussion was very mild, she could not remember if what had happened with Kaito really happened. "_Is he REALLY coming over today?!" _she thought frantically. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a note on the counter from Rin.

Miku-

Len and I are going out to the movies after school with Piko. This way you can have some alone time with... *fangirls*... Kaito. Be sure to keep everything PG. Or don't. It's up to you and your lover. Hehehehe I am hilarious aren't I? Anways, have fun with... *fangirls again*...Kaito!  


-Rin ^.^

Miku's head started spinning as she realized that what had happened yesterday was real, and that she and Kaito were going to be alone together. She then decided to at least look decent when he came, so Miku applied some foundation, eyeliner, and mascara to cover up the puffiness; then she combed her bangs in front of her forehead to cover up the bump. She brushed and braided her teal hair, changed into a clean tee and jeans, and neatened up her room. This took hours. She was nauseous, but that wasn't because of the concussion. She was nauseous because Kaito, Luka's lover, was going to be coming over in less than thirty minutes.

**Long Chapter ^.^ Thanks to everyone who reads this! Soon I will have pictures, because it has almost been twenty-four hours since I started my account! Chapter Four coming soon**


	4. Chapter 4

_Knock knock-_ Kaito was here. Miku opened the door and let him in. She had never been so nervous in her entire life. If Luka knew he was here...

"Hey Miku, how are you feeling?" Kaito asked, stepping through the door. He had his backpack in his hands.

"I'm uh...fine. How are you?" she answered. She couldn't stop thinking about Luka. She was terrified that she would hurt her for spending time alone with her boyfriend.

He smiled. "I'm great!"

The two walked over to the couch; Miku sat down, and Kaito took a seat close to her. He unzipped his backpack and pulled out two plastic spoons. He handed one to her and smirked.

"I brought us some ice-cream. I have to admit, I'm a little obsessed with it."

He then took out two pints of strawberry ice-cream and handed her one. Miku took a few bites before setting it down onto the coffee table. She couldn't eat knowing what Luka might do to her if she knew where Kaito was. Her head was spinning from the concussion, and before she had any time to think she blurted,

"Does Luka know your here alone with me?"

Kaito stopped devouring the ice-cream and looked up at Miku, his expression dark. She sat paralyzed, mortified with what had just come out of her mouth.

"Luka does not need to know where I am 24/7." He muttered.

They sat in awkward silence for a while as Kaito went back to assaulting his ice-cream. Miku was beyond embarrassed as she made herself busy by re-braiding her hair.

He set his empty pint down onto the table and leaned in close to Miku. Her heart started racing. When he was less than six inches from her face, he smiled and said,

"I'm planning on breaking up with Luka anyway."

"Oh...ummm...why..?" stammered Miku.

"She's a little too much for me." he said.

Miku only blushed in response, and Kaito leaned back against the couch. She couldn't believe the power couple was going to break up. She felt a little less nauseous now.

"So Miku... can you tell me about yourself? I'd like to know a little more about my new friend."

"Sure...ummm...what would you like to know?" she asked, surprised that he referred to her as "my friend".

Kaito chuckled. "Hobbies? Pet peeves? Favorite food/drink? That kind of stuff."

"Well... my favorite food is leeks. My favorite drink is kind of Ramune soda. I love to draw, although I'm not very good. I like school, I'm the kind of nerd that gets good grades and freaks out when I get a grade below a B+. I hate those people at school who think they are better than everyone else, and the ones that make fun of others. I also don't like when Rin forgets to close the garbage lid and the apartment gets all smelly. I'm afraid of spiders and rats. Oh... and I sing..." she said the last part really quietly.

"You sing?!" Kaito tried not to look shocked, but he couldn't help himself. "You don't seem like the type."

"I do... I sing with Len and Rin..." Miku whispered.

"Well Miku, you're just full of surprises." he had a huge smile on his face. "I had fun hanging out with you, even if it was for such a short time. I would love to stay longer, but I need to get to work, and you need to get some rest. Until tomorrow, Miku." As he stood up, his hand brushed against Miku's. She blushed deeply and smiled. He threw away his empty pint of ice cream, and put hers into her freezer. As he walked out of her apartment, he smiled at her... and a blush danced across his cheeks. Then he was gone.

Miku didn't stop smiling for the rest of the night.

**Comments? ^.^ This is my first ever fanfic so I have no idea if I'm doing it right. Chapter Five coming soon :3**


End file.
